


The Path

by bwblack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Buddhism, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwblack/pseuds/bwblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A grieving John is offered a path towards enlightenment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Path

**Author's Note:**

> Written for watsons_woes Prompt #3, Sacred Spaces (incorporate the religion or philosophy of your choice, into today's story, in whatever manner you choose)

John Watson stood perfectly still on the banks of a small, calm pond. All around him birds called out the first notes of spring, leaves rustled in the light breeze, and a tall, dark haired man studied John from a distance.

John noticed nothing.

The man took slow, deliberate steps as he approached John.

"You are in pain,"he said softly.

A sharp intake of breath, was John's only response.

"You do not have to be."

John turned his head away from this intrusion.

"I can help."

A bitter laugh caught and died in John's throat.

"Life means suffering. From the moment we are born, we are faced with pain, illness, injury, decay and death."

John tensed.

"Death... and worse, loss. We desire the things we can no longer have. That is the deepest suffering of all."

John turned away from the pond and stepped onto the path in front of him.

"You will suffer for as long as you desire the thing you have lost."

John took slow, heavy steps away from this interloper.

"You think that desire will last forever, that the pain will never subside."

John walked faster.

"You are wrong. " 

John stopped.

"You can let go of your desires. I can show you the way. We can start today."

And so began the partnership of John Watson and the man, Moran.


End file.
